


Let me be frozen with you.

by Missy Valo (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Eventual Smut, F/M, Happy Ending, One True Pairing, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Missy%20Valo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, this is my first fic in a long time and knowing me it'll just descend into pure filth so if thats not your thing you might want to step away from this fic.</p><p>I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mayfly

He knew, deep, deep down in his heart of hearts, that Clara had died 4 billion years ago, but yet, here she was, standing before him, one heartbeat before death, frozen in time, and how he hated himself.  
He has put her in danger and it was his fault. All his fault.  
And he was here, standing on the great, molten precipice, looking down into hell.  
They could run forever, they could elope and travel the stars again like they had for so long. It all seemed so far away now.  
And in truth it was, the Earth and burned and died so long ago,  
He had watched her die, over and over again, for four. Billion. Years.  
And his hearts had shattered into an infinite number of grief stricken shards. Every. Single. Time.  
He had screamed himself horse every night, in that lonely, bleak confession dial.  
And now that she was back, stolen from the very jaws of death.  
It scared him. He had never been so terrified in all of his life.

‘Oh Clara……  
His voice broke and he clenched his teeth together.  
My beautiful, Impossible Clara……. My mayfly girl.’

‘It’s okay Doctor, It’s all okay, my time is up. I’m frozen a moment before my death……But, if I’m already dead…. Then this is my heaven.’  
He gripped the console where he stood, passed an elegant had over his face and let out the most heart wrenching sob that Clara had ever heard.  
She instantly ran to him and he crushed her to him, his body shook with emotion and he sobbed violently into her shoulder.

‘Couldn’t....save…. you…. All…My fault!!!!’  
‘Doctor, I came away of my own free will, I knew what I was getting into, I chased across the stars with you and I would not for one second have it any other way, I’m frozen in time...Let me be frozen with you.’  
He moaned against her hair and she could feel his tears soaking down her clingy grey dress top,  
She should be angry with him, she had made her peace and walked willingly towards the end, but she couldn’t bring herself to be.  
He had always said she was a fragile, breakable human, but in this instance, when his grief was so devastatingly paramount, he was the mayfly,  
He had been grieving over the loss of her for so very long, this was their chance, to do what they always did, to run away together in their blue box,  
To live on the edge as they always did, and laugh in the face of death.

‘Clara...My Clara.’  
He crooned against her neck, she pulled back slightly, one hand on his waist, smoothing his raggedy old jumper that he loved so much, she gently cupped his cheek and raised his head up to look at him,  
He leaned into her touch and closed his swollen eyes, silent tears still falling from the closed lids, he turned his head and kissed her palm.  
The act was so tender and defenceless that it made her start to cry again.  
‘Oh Doctor, my silly old man, what am I going to do with you?’  
He half chuckled, half sobbed and gave her a small, watery smile.

‘Look at me Doctor...Please.’  
Her voice waivered on the last word,  
He took a shuddering breath, opened his tired, red rimmed eyes,  
They were still as beautiful as ever, the pale, stormy blue orbs, still glazed with tears, but the boyish spark in them seemed to have died, replaced by a haunted, almost dead stare, completely fathomless in their misery.

‘I waited so long to see your face again...I dreamed of you always, your eyes...those big, sad eyes, you never left my thoughts,’  
He smiled again, a sad, pained expression, a single tear rolled down his sharp cheek and lingered in the hollow, gaunt face.  
She leaned forward, very cautiously, and kissed away the tear from his face  
‘Im here now Doctor,’  
her voice was in danger of breaking all together.  
‘And I will never, leave you again.’  
The overwhelming emotion in the atmosphere was suddenly tangible,  
They stood, staring fixedly into each other’s eyes.  
‘Clara Oswald’  
He said her name with reverence, like a prayer, his voice low and gravely from crying.  
‘The one and only.’ She replied sheepishly.  
The tension between them was becoming harder and harder to ignore.  
It began to smoke, catch and then it burst into flames.  
She closed the gap in a second and placed a very tentative, chaste kiss to his lips,

They tasted like an ocean of deepest despair but the spark seared up her spine like a raw time stream.  
He went very rigid and his eyes looked as if they were about to fall out of his skull,  
The strangest look flickered across his face.  
His tongue darted out across his lips as if he was tasting the residual particles of the unexpected kiss.  
‘I’m so sorry doctor...I thought...Oh god, I am so so sorr.’

The last of her apology was cut short by his lips, hard and urgent against her own,  
All coherent thoughts forgotten, she melted against him. He suddenly lifted her off her feet and placed her down on the edge of the nearby work bench, sending tools and blueprints flying,  
He kissed her so deeply that she thought she might drown, his warm, wet tongue darted into her mouth and fought a battle with her own.  
She pulled away, gasping for breath, even though it suddenly occurred to her that she was indeed, only breathing out of habit now.  
He looked at her with a dark, searching gaze, it was hungry, starving even,  
She blushed under the intensity of it.  
“Is this what you want Clara?”

His voice was if possible, deeper than before, it was unctuous now, heavy with need, and still only a gravelly whisper, it made her stomach flip nervously,  
‘I don’t even know what this is.’  
He huffed out a breath against her bare neck, it sent spikes of desire all the way through her.  
His voice was now barely above a growl.  
Do I have to spell it out for you pudding brains?”  
Clara….Clara Oswin Oswald….I am in love with you…. In fact, I am so in love with you that it is physically painful to be away from you, I never, ever want to lose you again.

If you aren’t in my life then I don’t think I can live anymore, I had lost so many people that were precious to me, gone with the decaying winds of time,  
‘I love you Clara and it’s taken me four and a half billion years to be able to finally tell you.... I should have told you.... The other me should have too....’  
‘Maybe if I hadn’t regenerated...you’d still be.... Alive.’  
His tears were wet against her neck again.  
She looked up at him again, he shimmering brown orbs burned into him, and she was crying too, and it was hell all over again.  
She grabbed him by his lapels and crushed her lips to his again, with such intensity and such intention and ferocity.  
She curled her arms around his skinny frame and pressed him to her with all her might,  
His eyes fluttered closed and for the first time in four billion years, he felt safe again.


	2. I See Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter in the series is up! I'm sorry for the delay, my laptop has not been behaving (I suspect Nargles are behind it)
> 
> Following on from where we left off. Clara and the doctor finally confront their feelings for each other head on.  
> Rated M for light smut. More to follow in later chapters.
> 
> As always, Kudos, suggestions and comments are always welcome.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it.
> 
> Missy.

It felt so good to be back on the TARDIS, they lay on Clara’s bed, just holding one another, He cradled her gently to his chest, cupping her beautiful face in his hands and just stared into her eyes.

She looked so perfect, here pale, silky skin, her beautiful almond shaped, dark eyes, ‘like pools of melted chocolate’ he noted, mentally mapping her face in his mind,  
Her high cheekbones and her soft, pouty looking lips,  
She was subconsciously worrying one between her pearly teeth,  
The intensity of his gaze made her blush. His stormy blue eyes were a raging sea, his pupils were blown wide, his gaze burned through her, searing and desperate,  
She reached out and touched her small palm to his sharp cheek, his eyes fluttered closed and he stilled, slightly frightened of her foreign touch, she gently placed her other hand at his waist, he flinched away for a moment and then settled,  
Her hand trailed down over his cheek, stopping at his neck, the rest of him was hidden behind a thick layer of fabric, obscured, that would have to change at some point.  
“I’m so in love with you doctor… more than you could ever know,” she didn’t know why she whispered it, she suddenly felt bolder,

she was so close to him now, he could feel her warm skin against his and she smelled delicious, something expensive and French, the decadent smell of something  
smoky and dark, spicy and sweet, her pheromones mixed in made her delectable aroma thoroughly intoxicating.  
She looked up at him through her thick, dark lashes and took a breath to steady herself,  
“Can I kiss your again doctor?”  
The doctor released the breath that he had no idea he was holding,  
“God yes Clara...”  
He sounded desperate now,  
She shuffled forward on the bed slightly so she was pressed right up against him, he made a needy noise in the back of his throat, very slowly, very carefully, she leaned in, and tilting her head slightly until their lips were inches away,  
“I want you doctor.” She whispered, her sweet breath, hot against his parted lips.  
He whimpered, and then her lips were pressing against his own and he was holding her tightly to him, one hand on her cheek, the other, snaking around her waist, thumbing the hem of her neat little top  
Her lips were so soft, glassy smooth against his, her mouth was warm and sweet and it was pure heaven.  
She began to push his coat down off his shoulders, he threw it to the floor without a thought, she moved onto his waistcoat, pushing it down to join the coat, she pushed up the hem of his thick shirt and their lips parted long enough for it to join the other discarded garments until finally he was only clad in the thin black tank top and his braces, old habits.  
Their lips crashed together again and she slipped her hand under the thin top, he let out a small moan in her mouth as her fingers traced the hard muscles of his stomach, the skin was so overwhelmingly sensitive since his regeneration, he kissed her more fiercely now, base instincts taking over  
His own hands began exploring her body, one hand low on the small of her back, the other just under the curve of her bosom, her breathing hitched and she bucked her hips involuntarily, forgetting that her crotch was in close proximity with his own, he huffed out a breath against her neck, the heat leaving Goosebumps on her skin, he began to press kisses to the pale column of flesh, she moaned into his soft, silver hair, he kissed the top of each creamy mound on her chest making her whimper above him. Her hands wondered down to his belt, tracing patterns over his hip bones with her fingertips,  
He quickly stripped down out of his trousers and braces before lavishing more attention on her heaving chest.  
He growled and gently bit down on her creamy flesh, she shuddered and threw her head back, they seemed so in tune with each other, she growled and pulled him down on top of her, she hooked her fingers under his vest and threw it into a corner, raking her nails down his sensitive skin,  
He realized that she was still fully clothed, this would not do at all, he slid off her and pulled her up,  
‘You, Miss Oswald, are far too clothed for my liking.’  
She grinned at him and held her hands above her head so he could remove her sweater, it swiftly joined the pile,  
The tight cream blouse underneath proved a little trickier,  
‘You girls and your ridiculous clothing!’  
He gave her a wolfish grin and ripped off the offending article,  
She squawked in protest and tried to cover herself.  
‘Oi! I really liked that blouse you pratt!’  
She hit him playfully and then realized he was staring, unabashed at her chest,  
She gave another yelp as he hooked his long fingers under her leggings and proceeded to rip them off too, she squeaked as she slid down the bed, and then she didn’t mind so much as he stared planting hot kisses to her chest, kissing the hollow of her toned chest.  
‘D..doctor….’  
The doctor felt a feral urge rise up inside him, it spread all through his body, scorching through his veins like lava, coming to rest in the pit of his stomach, pooling delicious heat straight to his groin, it was building with every kiss, every touch, too much but not enough  
‘I must say Clara, these are almost too pretty to be taken off,’ he purred as he gaped down at the newly exposed Clara.

She was clad in silk. TARDIS blue lingerie with lacy black trim,  
Her pale, creamy skin seemed to glow in the hazy light, her toned stomach and luscious curves burned into his vision forever, she was perfect, a goddess, and he was about to worship her in ways that she would never forget.  
He tried to speak but all that came out was a breathy growl of desire,  
‘Come here Doctor.’  
‘Yes boss.’  
She pulled him down and straddled him,  
He gasped at the intimate contact, sitting atop him she smirked down at him, languishing in the power she had over him, the usual, stony, austere Doctor, now practically naked and writhing beneath her, keening for her touch,  
She bent down and captured his lips in a fiery, sensual kiss, their tongues exploring and tasting one another, he gripped her waist and moaned into the kiss, reaching up, he unclasped her bra and threw it into the growing pile of clothes, his eyes went as wide as saucers, Clara was…. well-endowed in the chest department to say the very least. He leant up and took a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around in, whilst his right hand caressed the other.  
Clara threw her head back and groaned, the sound went straight to his painfully hard cock, trapped between his stomach and his silk boxers, creating delicious friction, he gently grazed his teeth other the swollen bud, she fisted a hand in his silver hair and whimpered his name.  
She was so wet now, her core aching for his cock, but being a complete control freak, she was going to tease him until he begged her to let him take her, she pushed his head back by a chunk of his hair and his eyes rolled back, He loved it, the pleasure of it outweighed the pain, she crawled down him leaving hot kisses on his neck, his stomach and his abdomen.  
She hooked her nimble fingers under the silken fabric and tugged, the Doctor lifted his hips and allowed her to remove them, as she did so, her fingers brushed over the hard column of flesh, he hissed and bucked into her touch, his more than impressive cock lay hot and heavy against his abdomen, somewhere in the range of 9 inches long and four inches thick, pale like the rest of him except for the pink tip of his cock, pearly pre cum beading down the length.

Clara’s jaw just about hit the floor, it was the most magnificent cock she had ever seen, she licked her lips subconsciously,  
She grinned impishly at him, slid further down him and fixed him with an almost ravenous gaze.

‘Clara…. What are you doing?’  
‘I’m going to suck your cock doctor, that’s what I’m doing,’  
His eyes went, if it was possible, wider, he gaped like fish out of water,  
‘Language…Clara.’  
‘Oh doctor, you won’t be complaining in a minute.’  
He spluttered and looked at her as if she had grown an extra head,  
A moment later though, his eyes closed again as she kissed along his hip bones, gently biting the taught skin,  
‘Hardly appropriate for a school teacher to….’  
His words choked off into a gravely, unctuous moan as she licked a wet stripe up the underside of his cock.  
His entire world caved in as she took the tip of him into her mouth and he was lost to the exquisite sensation of her velvety, wet mouth, his eyes rolled back into his head and he threaded his fingers into her hair.  
If possible, the pleasure spiked as she swallowed him down, exerting perfect amounts of pressure, her wicked tongue was tracing a pattern of fire up the underside and he cried out as she pulled off with an obscene popping noise, before he could say anything else she rolled the tip of her tongue over the head, tasting him again and again.  
‘Clara....I can’t...Too much.’ He ground out through clenched teeth, He was so close now, the pleasure was rippling through his entire body now, undulating into a tight, pooling sensation low in his stomach, he made to move a hand over his face but Clara caught it and held it in her own, the sight of her staring up at him, with her glossy, unfathomable eyes was enough.  
With a savage roar of undiluted ecstasy, he spilled deeply into her throat, wave after wave, shuddering through him like a torrential downpour, leaving him a gasping, shivering wreck.  
Somewhere in oblivion, he felt himself come down, slowly at first, he let out a long, calming breath, Clara was nestled on his chest carding her small fingers through his silvery mess of sweat drenched hair, he grinned lazily down at her, he felt boneless and all of a sudden exhausted.  
This was so perfect, he thought, her warm soft skin against his slightly cooler temperature, his breathing was returning to normal and the fuzzy sensation in his brain was beginning to ebb away, he realized she was staring at him, not as she usually did, all big eyes and funny expressions, it was something close to rapture, reverence, as if he were some kind of divine being.  
‘What do you see?’ He asked, his voice was impossibly low and husky now.  
She smiled at him, a wondrous smile that lit up her delicate features, the way she had done so long ago in Glasgow.  
‘I see you,’ she said, simply, honestly and without trepidation.

‘And I see wonders.’


End file.
